worldofeosfandomcom-20200214-history
Bawold
Population 1300, mostly human, some other civilized races. The town is a chaotic patchwork of architectural styles. It is governed by the priests of the dominant temple. Rumors #An ancient elven lady named Ilamas seeks a party to rescue the town of Taburh from Flaroca the Wicked. #A frantic priest named Tesosius seeks a party to hunt down and kill Napha the Abyssal. #A wealthy dwarf named Hugi seeks a party to escort Fiaci's Tome of Far Realms safely to the village of Erbrook. Moreover, the party must complete the quest at a specific time, 8 days from now. #A frantic aristocrat named Azant seeks a party to clear his name against charges of forgery. #An elven lady named Laina seeks a party to thwart the monstrous plan of Sangona the Wyrm Countess. However, her information is completely wrong. #A cunning noblewoman named Azent seeks a party to clear her name against charges of heresy. #An ex-adventurer named Iglard seeks a party to hunt down and capture the brutal murderer Odalalfri. However, the quest is a trap. #A cunning sage named Anon seeks a party to find and explore the ancient ruins of the Citadel of Maraie. However, the quest is a trap. #A haunted dwarf named Kunarv seeks a party to slay the Behemoth of Rekita and retrieve its brain. #An ancient aristocrat named Rigui seeks a party to recover and destroy an evil artifact from the Cyst of Infernal Malice. Ruins #Orinson's Delve: This large keep sits upon an outcrop, accessible by a single road. It appears deserted, but is inhabited by ogre thugs led by a boss named Badica. #Throri's Deep: This small tower has reinforced stone walls and defensive earthworks. It appears deserted, but is inhabited by the ghost of a male dwarf named Eigbjorm Heidison. #Caer Cingi: This keep sits at the center of a winding hedge labyrinth. The lord of the keep is a thin elf named Cingi, and it is defended by heroic elven warriors. The keep is overgrown with flowering vines. #Caer Guilegon: This round keep has battered stone walls and defensive earthworks. The lady of the keep is an elf paladin named Garma. The keep collects a modest toll from passing travellers. #Udlaz's Hold: This concentric castle has reinforced stone walls, and a square keep with a strong iron door. It appears deserted, but is inhabited by orc thugs led by a boss named Sindage. #Minas Breca: This large tower sits at the center of a winding hedge labyrinth. The lady of the tower is an elf priest named Breca, and it is defended by noble elven warriors. #Nysor Tower: This fortress complex has reinforced wooden walls and earthen ramparts, and a grand keep. It is in disrepair, and totally deserted. #Caer Rute: This concentric castle has white stone walls with defensive arcane wards. It appears deserted, but is inhabited by a seductive enchantress named Galaser. The castle walls are overgrown with flowering vines. #Undin's Delve: This small walled castle has battered stone walls, and a round keep with a massive central fireplace. It appears deserted, but is inhabited by brigands led by a warlock named Visuni. #Cardaye Keep: This keep has fused stone walls and a blue tiled roof. The lord of the keep is a man named Phomas Cardaye. A fine collection of arms and armor hangs upon the walls.